It Was Late And I Was Tired
by FandomsForeva
Summary: Or, tons of drabbles about Camp Half-Blood after the Giant War is over. Chapter 1: the Hebe cabin has movie night, the Nike cabin starts a rap battle with the Romans, and Connor is the best wingman ever. Might get slightly on the M side later on.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Beach Day**

"Could you tell him to stop showing off?" Miranda asked.

Annabeth snorted, patting the sand to make it more firm. The turret on their sandcastle was complete. "Why would I?"

Miranda giggled. "He listens to you, Annabeth."

"Have you seen how happy he looks, though?"

"Then why aren't you in there with him?"

Annabeth briefly reddened. Maybe because of her parentage, maybe it was memories from the rivers in the place that wouldn't be mentioned, maybe just because of who she was, but water wasn't her thing. She was wearing her swimsuit, sure, but it was under her shirt and jean shorts and she wasn't planning on actually getting in the cold, probably polluted water of the Sound…

Annabeth looked back at the water. Percy was recovering well from the recent battles, already playing with some of the younger kids: Harley and Ilse and Sky, that one kid—Brody!—Chanda and David...even her own brother, Elliot. He looked happy. In his element.

Annabeth stood up, taking off her shorts and pulling her shirt over her head.

"Go get him!" Miranda called as Annabeth waded into the water.

 **2\. Coffee**

Will decided that the absolute worst part of being one of the sun god's kids was being so in tune with the cycles of the sun. In midsummer, as it was now, Will didn't manage to get to sleep until 11 at night and was up around 5. It wasn't even light out! But no, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, and in Cabin 7, that meant that it was time to get up.

Will looked down the table at all of his siblings. The younger ones, and even some of the older ones (hello, Clor), were grouchy and prone to arguing. Ilse was crying slightly as Shira tried to comfort her, but Shira herself had bags under her eyes, and Will was sure that they would mirror each other in that case.

 _Fuck this, fuck mornings, fuck activities, fuck this day…_

Will almost wanted to punch something, and that was normally Lynn's territory. He'd have to punch her...punch everyone...punch…

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

Sunny had her eyes closed as she leaned on Henry's shoulder, but Will could tell that she wasn't sleeping. Good on her, able to filter out most of the noise of the room, though.

 _Gah! I fucking hate...everything!_

A pale hand pushed Will over slightly. Will banged into Phoebe, who pushed down Lynn and Jonah, each of whom grumbled. Nico sat down, holding a cup of something brown.

"How the hell did you get coffee?" Jude demanded.

 _Coffee._ The word echoed in Will's mind like it was going through Jude's synthesizer.

Nico's familiar tiny smile came to his face. "Want a sip?"

"Yes, please." Will took the mug and drained it.

 **3\. Skirt**

Thomas was lucky that Travis was this patient. They were _barely_ friends, but Travis was still waiting outside of the newly finished Nemesis cabin for Thomas to exit. All of his siblings had gone by...so where was he?

Ah. The door finally opened, and—

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing?" Travis demanded.

Thomas stood there, wearing the signature loose t-shirt and...a blue skirt.

"What?" Thomas asked, reddening.

"I don't…" Travis trailed off. "Dude...what are you doing?"

Thomas's face was burning. "Gods, Travis. Maybe shut up and read the room for once?"

"What room?"

"You motherfucker."

Travis breathed in and out. "Well, okay. You're wearing a skirt."

"Yeah."

"People are gonna laugh."

"Let them."

"There's that super religious asshole in Cabin Twenty."

"That _asshole_ is thirteen. Watch your mouth."

"Anything else I should know?"

Thomas's face was still burning, and now his lip was quivering. "F-From now on, I'd like—no. You're going to call me Tammy. I am she, her, hers."

Travis nodded.

He was already getting indignant at all of the assholes who would say that Thom—Tammy—was acting strange. Camp was the only place that accepted him. It was a place for all of them to feel safe. And godsdammit, Tammy would, too, if it killed Travis to make sure that it happened.

The two of them began to walk to the dining hall.

Travis smirked.

"What?" Tammy asked.

"Well...let's just say that that's a _nice skirt."_

"Travis! Stop looking at my ass!"

 **4\. En Why See**

Damien groaned from the backseat. "Miranda! Let me out!"

Miranda shook her head. "No."

"Miranda!"

Miranda ignored him.

"Don't make me sit next to _her_ for the rest of the ride!"

"Oh, quit whining," Miranda ordered, and then winced at how mean she had sounded. She didn't mean to get rude. It just popped out of her mouth. "Look...Chiara, just stop bothering him."

"I'm not bothering him! It's not _my_ fault that he's an asshole!"

"Oh, shut up, you little fuck! No one cares what you think!"

"This is coming from _you._ "

"Why are you even—"

" _Both_ of you shut up," Tony ordered. "We're got permission to go into the city so that we could go on the official tour, not so that you two could fight more."

"It's a privilege that you two even got considered for this trip, for the way you've been acting," Miranda added. It sounded awful, in hindsight, especially compared to the way that her brother had so effectively gotten the arguing to stop.

"Actually, I think that this _was_ a 'thanks for not burning anything in the last week' reward," Caden suggested. Tony gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. He laughed. "And a way to get them away from Camp. Chiron's tired of dealing with their shit."

Paolo said something in Portuguese.

"Don't forget the song and dance number," Caden translated.

"What?!" Damien yelled. "No one mentioned that! You just said that I was a tour guide because I was from Queens!"

Miranda chose not to answer.

"Miranda!"

Within the next half hour, they had gotten within the city. They parked in a garage somewhere off Madison Avenue, and walked the mile or so to Times Square. Chiara and Damien wouldn't stop bickering, but the other four demigods let the two of them walk in front and stayed behind. Miranda, from Manhattan herself, gave Caden, Tony, and Paolo a run-through of what everything was. Caden translated to Paolo, who gave exclamations over everything, which Caden then expressed to them.

"Different from Chicago?" Miranda asked Tony.

Tony laughed. "And I thought that my city was big! But this...this is a whole other level."

When they finally reached Times Square, it was almost impossible to hear each other. Chiara and Damien gave up on their bickering rather than continuing in screams. Caden took out his iPod (totally not allowed, but Miranda couldn't care less at the moment) and started the music. Miranda could barely hear it, but the five of them began the dance they had rehearsed, Chiara dragging Damien along with her.

" _N...Y...C…"_

Damien said something. Miranda couldn't hear. "What?" she yelled.

"Really? _Annie_?" Damien screamed back.

"Yes!" Miranda bellowed. Her voice was lost in the crowd, in the beautiful, terrifying, human chaos.

" _The shimmer of Times Square…"_

Caden was grinning. Paolo was watching him closely, careful not to miss any moves. Chiara was red, but keeping up with the song.

" _The pulse...the beat...the drive."_

 **5\. Tango**

Katie couldn't help but see Travis watching her. And as such, she couldn't help but redden.

Godsdamn. She _hated_ how that boy made her feel. Especially since he was probably only planning another prank on her. Immediately, Katie started running through counterpossibilities. Sam had suggested growing poison ivy all over their cabin...but doing that would validate Sam's idea. And Katie didn't want to do that. Sam Wesser was the most annoying, petulant one of her siblings.

Katie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't immediately hear the tango music playing.

After a moment, it broke through her reverie. Apollo's kids always played music outside at random times, which was why she didn't connect it with herself. But then Connor tangoed over to her, a rose in his mouth. Katie reddened, ready to yell, but Connor glared at her, as if to say _don't mess this up._ Katie caught sight of Travis, bright red, and banging his fist into his head.

Connor dropped a few more moves before flourishing to halt in front of her and waiting until she took the rose. There was a note on it.

 _Kiss already, assholes._

"Best wingman ever!" Connor hollered as he made his way back to Travis.

Travis looked as if he wanted to die of embarrassment.

But he still managed to grin at Katie.

 **6\. Dunes**

Alhertine was already on the beach when Butch got there. He motioned to her, and she came over to hide with him in the shelter of the dunes.

"We have to watch out for harpies," Butch said. "Are you...don't you want wait to do this until tomorrow?"

"Is the great Butch Wahpekhute—"

"—Walker—"

"Afraid of some harpies?"

Alhertine barely had an accent in her voice anymore. Butch guessed that he was proud of her as he replied. "It's my last year at camp. I'm just trying to make it through the home stretch without getting eaten."

"My smart man." Alhertine kissed him. He deepened it. Maybe it was because of her mother, Hebe, that kissing her felt so invigorating, or maybe it was just because she was charismatic and vibrant, or maybe just because his heart was pumping fast with fear and excitement and because he really liked her. He honestly didn't care.

Finally, they separated, gasping. "See? Was that so bad?"

Butch smirked. " _Non."_

"Don't try to get all romantic, dear. You'll fail."

"Oh yeah?"

"People always think that just because they can speak a word of French, I'll give it up to them. Please."

"Understood, then."

Alhertine grinned. "Besides. I like you the way you are."

Something buzzed in Butch's ears. He really, _really_ liked the girl in front of him. He wasn't one for getting all fuzzy and melty. He loved his family in Hidden Timbers, but the rest of the group on the rez was driven to splinters by the poverty, the lack of authority, the lack of _hope._ But when he was around Alhertine...maybe it was the Hebe in her, but kissing her—just being around her!— _was_ hope. It was youth. There was no other word for it. She understood, or maybe just didn't care that he was taking on his stepmother's last name (Walker—don't tell the rest of camp that he's really Butch Wahpekhute). She didn't care about the tattoos that he had (the rainbow was not by any means the end of it). She didn't care that he was...well... _him._

"Alhertine..."

"Hmm?"

"I...I think…" Butch stopped himself. Some things just weren't okay to say.

Alhertine giggled. "Maybe it's just the night, but I feel like this could work."

Butch felt tongue-tied. "Yeah...yeah. I think so."

"Maybe you were right about finding somewhere else to go."

Butch kissed her again. "If you say so."

"Not the make-out closet, please."

"There's an empty storage room under the classroom."

"Not the most romantic. But good enough."

"That's what we're looking for, isn't it?"

"You're more than good enough," Alhertine told him. "You're just about perfect."

 **7\. Goodbye**

Mark was never going to forgive himself for wanting to cry.

Ares kids didn't cry. They were strong. Everyone knew that.

But as his siblings all prepared to leave, ready to go back to their normal lives where they'd be stuck and unaccepted until next year's summer, he really felt as though he might let some emotion through.

Emotion was for private moments. Everyone knew that. But still, as he hugged Clarisse, he choked out, "love you."

"Pull yourself together," she said gruffly back, but her eyes were red too.

 **8\. Movie Night**

"You don't look very happy," Ben told Paolo.

Paolo flashed a smile, before trying to say something in his mangled English: " _Eu so..._ do not the _pessoas...desculpa,_ people, have...have the sex down here?"

Ben slapped his hands over Lionel, their youngest, 12-year-old sibling's ears. "I know what sex is," Lionel complained in his German accent, removing Ben's hands.

Ben shrugged, addressing Paolo. "Yeah, but...just ignore it. This is the best place to watch a movie."

"We're in a basement," Ujarak pointed out in his heavy Chinese accent. "This is literally the worst place in Camp for reception."

"We downloaded it," Julia deadpanned. "Right, Al?"

"Yes," Alhertine said. "And it's Alhertine."

Julia shrugged. "Hey, it's just my Paris."

Paolo, Ben, Lionel, and Ujarak all groaned. "Don't start this again," Ben begged. Alhertine being from Paris, France, and the argumentative Julia coming from Paris, Texas, the two girls often got into fights over which place was better. Julia just liked annoying everyone.

"We're watching the movie now," Lionel dictated, taking the computer and placing it on the chair that Paolo had carried down. Julia placed the bowl full of the popcorn that they had won from the Hermes cabin on the ground, and the six children of Hebe sat down to watch—

" _Qual filme?"_ Paolo asked.

"What movie?" Ujarak translated.

"Tarzan," Julia told him.

The other five of them groaned. "She's kidding," Alhertine told them. "We're watching The Seventh Seal."

"No!" Ben said.

"There's a third option," Julia said. "Frozen."

"Fuck!" Ujarak snapped.

"Watch your language in front of the kid," Alhertine reminded him.

Lionel snorted.

"Here we go again," Julia sighed.

 **9\. Hogwarts Style**

By sixth year, the Hufflepuffs had a nice study group. They met in the library every Thursday after double potions to complain and unwind. It was in that study group that Piper first practiced the Coercion charm and watched its effects. (She'd never believe it, but she, a simple 'Puff, had one of the most powerful Coercing charms that the wizarding world had seen in a century.) Frank first managed to transform himself while his friends watched, cheering him on. (He'd never believe it, but he was the best at human transfiguration in ten years.) It was there that Hazel managed to make precious gems appear out of the air in a combination of Summoning, Appearing, and Transfiguring. (She'd never believe it, but it was an altogether original form of magic that should've had books written about it.) It was there that Percy accidentally found a way to ingest Gillyweed so totally that you'd be able to survive underwater for hours. It was there that Jason found out that yes, his lightning spell _could_ in fact set things on fire. It was there that Leo accidentally committed wandless magic for the first time, almost getting them banned from the library after he almost set a stack of books on fire and Percy doused them with too strong of an Augamenti spell. Reyna became their unofficial leader, and once a month they went outside, where she showed them her prowess with magical equine animals. Even Nico, Hazel's little brother, joined them once in a while. The eight Hufflepuffs got along well and were happy with their group. Jason and Piper, and Hazel and Frank got together. Reyna and Percy enjoyed teasing Nico about his crush on Will Solace, and ended up pushing them together. They were happy.

They weren't expecting for the Slytherin to show up.

Annabeth Chase was the Slytherin prefect, and stayed out of their world. The eight Hufflepuffs could have sworn that Annabeth didn't know of their existence. She was intelligent, confident, ambitious, and willing to do anything to reach her goals. In short, the perfect example of a Slytherin. But for some reason, she approached them one Thursday and sat down. "What are we working on?"

None of them spoke. "Ummm…" Leo said.

Annabeth smirked. "I think I can see why you're not Ravenclaws."

Hazel's jaw dropped, and Reyna took on a combative pose. Annabeth held up her hands. "Whoa. No harm intended. What's a joke between friends?"

"Friends?" Percy asked.

"Are you saying we're not?"

Annabeth kept on sitting with ("bothering," Reyna insisted) them for the next months. None of them could figure out what she wanted from them. Percy never engaged in those conversations, keeping his eyes on his books despite the fact that he had dyslexia and didn't like studying.

The reason became clear three months or so after the first time that Annabeth had sat with them, when Percy and Annabeth were snogging in the entryway after a Hogsmeade trip in March.

Leo made a gagging noise. Reyna slapped the back of his head. Jason and Piper looked confused, Frank afraid. Hazel was smiling.

"Mate—what—why—" Leo was at a loss for words, for once in his life.

Annabeth gave her signature smirk. "You didn't tell them?"

Percy turned red, rubbing the back of his neck. "It never came up."

Annabeth gave a short laugh. "Well, I look forward to the study group this Thursday."

 **10\. Rap Battle**

Chiron told them they weren't allowed to fight the Camp Jupiter kids, but still, these assholes were the ones who had tried to attack their home! So the Camp Half-Blood campers turned to the only alternative that they had.

Shira had ordered Cabin 7 to stay out of it, and Will backed her up, so Cabin 17 took up the mantle of rhyme-writers. Laurel was the first one to charge into a small group of Camp Jupiter campers, and start her rhymes. "You try to attack us, kid, you'll fail! You couldn't even deliver the mail!"

Then Holly. "Your empire fell and led to the dark ages, and all that were left was pages and pages of rules that ruined the lower classes! Damn, you all just fell on your—"

("Pathetic," Kayla whispered to Lynn. Lynn nodded. "We could have done so much better.")

What no one was expecting was for one of the Roman kids to fight back. Bobby folded his arms, looking angry. "Um, you think you're so great? You never unified! We made up an empire that stretched itself worldwide! You fought and fought and fell to Alexander, just hundreds of cowards and maybe one good commander!"

"You're uptight and obnoxious just like a gander! You gave yourselves poison and fucked up the calendar! And hated philosophy and loved gladiator fighting, and knocked yourselves over with all the infighting!"

("Stay out of this, Nathan," Reyna ordered the son of Apollo.)

"You can't even rhyme, and you say you like philosophy? Keep telling yourselves that, 'cause Athens killed Socrates! You killed babies, had less rights than by the Magna Carta, and don't even get me started on Sparta!"

The two groups looked ready to charge one another, and Neil opened his mouth to respond on behalf of his sisters, when Kayla stepped in. "You can all shut your mouths, don't embarrass yourselves with insults that you got off of Malcolm's bookshelves."

Nathan finished for her. "And don't put my awesome abilities to test, don't even try and fight, 'cause Apollo's the best."

 **XXXXX**

 **There will be many more to come. I just have a lot of drabble ideas that aren't completely related, and I want to share them.**

 **Notes: I really enjoy thinking about the relationships that all of the campers have, especially within cabins, and how people are affected by their upbringings, and what Camp Half-Blood is like in the "off season"-when no one is fighting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**11\. Tutu**

"Why are you wearing a tutu?" Will asked Nico.

Nico shrugged. "Because I want to be brave and fearless."

"That's awesome."

Percy ran up to them grabbing Nico's hand, also wearing a tutu. "Come on. We have to do the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy, remember?"

Will snorted, finally getting it. "You lost the bet to Sherman, didn't you?"

Nico's expression got darker and darker.

"You guys look awesome," Will promised the two, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "Now get out there!"

As soon as Nico and Percy were in position, Will ordered Austin to get out the camera.

 **12\. About Last Night**

Sunny's face was burning as she faced Valentina in the too-small camp bunk. Both of their sets of clothes were on the ground somewhere, and Sunny had a nasty feeling that her siblings were still in the room. "Val," she hissed.

Valentina slowly opened her eyes and _godsdammit how is she still seductive right now?!_ "Mmm?" she said, smiling slightly.

Val never looked that content around Sunny, and so Sunny just wanted to shut her mouth and let the moment last, but her siblings would be up soon and if Ilse saw the two of them they'd have to answer all sorts of questions and then Will and Shira would be _pissed._

"Val...you have to...go?" It came out as question.

"Alright. Call me if you want to do it again."

 _That sounded weird._ "Sit with us at breakfast today!"

Valentina made a face. "No. Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh. I just thought that since…"

"We're not dating, Sunny."

Sunny's heart plummeted. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ "Okay." At least her voice sounded upbeat. Just like everyone expected her voice to be. _Apollos don't cry._

"I mean...last night was okay, I guess. But I'm not into commitment. Or girls."

"Excuse me?" _Then why did you sleep with me?_

"You're great, Sunny! But don't think that I actually like you that way."

Valentina got up and got dressed. Sunny watched her go.

 _I'm not going to cry._

 **13\. Caltrain**

Billie Ng lives in Palo Alto, where everything is small and where she feels alone and like she's too big for the town and much too small for the world. So sometimes after school, when her father and stepmother think that she's in robotics club, she hops on the Caltrain and takes it all the way from Palo Alto out to Oakland, to Gilroy, sometimes in the other way to San Francisco, and back again.

Hyun-Ki Pak lives in San Jose, and he loves being out in the city, and as he grows up, the boundaries keep stretching and stretching. But eventually there's not even enough freedom in the huge city that Hyun grew up in. At 14, as he's drowning in the expectations of his father that come from being an Athena kid, he cuts school for the first time and takes the Caltrain all the way to Gilroy, sometimes to San Francisco, and back again.

They get to know the people on their trains, there and back, and come up with excuses for their teachers and TAs and classmates and sometimes the parents and often the friends. They sit on the train and let it lull them, let it fill them with excitement. Sometimes they go hungry; sometimes they eat their lunch that they didn't eat at the right time or buy candy from a vendor. Once or twice they get on the exact same train, two kids from the New York Camp, strangers in a strange land, but never happen to run into each other.

Eden Bayard transfers to the Caltrain one day when her BART pass runs out, and she sees Hyun-Ki and Billie on the same train, same car, in the same hour. Only Hyun-Ki gets out in San Jose and Billie gets on in Santa Clara, two stops later. Eden thinks about calling out to each of them, but she's a child of Hecate and she's always been withdrawn and scared of people and she doesn't care too much about either of them anyway. She wishes them well in her mind, and continues on with her day.

 **14\. The Zohan**

Lou Ellen leaned into Mark slightly, hoping that she wouldn't make him uncomfortable. But no, Mark leaned into her, too. It was comfortable.

All of their siblings were watching the fireworks (they were redoing them in late August this year due to all of the fighting) and the pair had borrowed Lynn's laptop. The movie started playing, and Lou got a glimpse of the title. _Don't Mess With the Zohan._

She groaned. "Come on, Mark!"

Mark reddened, but covered it up by looking offended. "What?"

"Isn't that an Adam Sandler movie?"

"You got a problem?"

"Do you not know about Adam Sandler movies?"

"I know the rumors. And I like this movie."

Lou had watched the movie before. She absolutely did not like it. She didn't like Adam Sandler, period.

But Mark looked like he was enjoying himself, and she knew that it was hard for him to let anyone in, so she tried to look like she was enjoying it.

Maybe it wasn't that bad.

 **15\. Lick**

Without warning, one of the newer campers, the ones that he had never noticed before because they stood in the gigantic huddle of unclaimed kids, came up to Mitchell and hugged him.

"Um, hey," Mitchell laughed. "I'm Mitchell. What's your name?"

The tiny kid hugged him even tighter. "I'm Keller. I'm seven."

"I'm fifteen," Mitchell told Keller. "So, what's up?"

If Keller had been any bigger, Mitchell supposed that he'd be in a bone-crushing hug. But no, tiny, adorable Keller was just giving him the tightest, probably best hug of his life. "My goal at camp is to lick seven people."

"Wha—Um, okay." Mitchell was quickly getting uncomfortable.

"I've already licked six."

"Gotta go!"

Mitchell was gone in a flash.

 **16\. Soul Eater Style**

Annabeth swung Percy in his knife-form, catching the ball of fire sent out by the witch, Kelli, on the handle and making it disperse before launching herself forward again.

"Left!" Percy ordered. Annabeth went left. "No! My left!"

"Our left is the same right now!"

Kelli brought down her sword, and it was all that Annabeth could do to make herself begin the change into her sword-form. It was painful to do it this slowly, but Annabeth shrunk out of the reach of Kelli's sword. Percy morphed back to his human shape, now weilding Annabeth.

"Feels great to be me again," he bantered as he fought Kelli.

"Block that blow!"

"Maybe if you'd let _me_ be the meister more often…"

"Now is not the time, Percy!"

The sword cut through Percy's arm. He dropped Annabeth, screaming—

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

And suddenly, Kelli exploded.

Even through the blinding pain, Percy managed to groan. "Clarisse."

The intimidating meister glared at them. "You two need to get it together."

Her claymore, Chris, morphed to human, slightly out of breath. "Thanks for taking the heat off of us, though."

"Shut up," Clarisse growled. "They were being irresponsible. There's no place for a pair like them out in the real world, not with a performance like that."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth started, a whole speech planned out in her head.

"Shut up," Clarisse repeated. "Come on, Chris."

Percy glared at her retreating back. "I swear...someday, we'll beat them."

Annabeth sighed. "They're right." She started dressing his wound.

"No. I swear, Annabeth, someday we'll be the strongest pair out there."

"Okay, Percy."

The promise passed through the two of them like an electrical current.

 **17\. Coke**

"Pepsi!"

"Sprite!"

"Invalid," Mel told Shane. Apollo's kids considered themselves referees in all of the debates that the rest of Camp got into, but they could get super nitpicky and annoying. Sometimes Clor would throw things at people who's arguments she didn't like.

"Why?" Shane demanded.

"Not the same brand as Pepsi."

"Well, what is?"

"Mountain Dew, I guess."

Shane glared back at Nyssa. "Mountain Dew!"

"Dr. Pepper!" their little brother Cooper put in.

Shane glared at Melody. "Dr. Pepper isn't a Pepsi product either!"

"Yeah, but who the fuck likes Mr. Pibb?"

"That's a thing?"

Mel snorted. "Sadly."

"Pepsi," Nyssa reminded Shane.

"Mountain Dew."

"Dr. Pepper!"

"Root beer!"

"Blue Coke," Percy said as he walked by, effectively ending the argument.

 **18\. Crown**

"Lynn was crowned the Grand Queen Thingy of all the Apollo Cabin. She was a wise and just ruler, and—"

"Shut up, Jude!" Clorinda groaned.

Melody glared at her sister. "If you want to tell Jude to shut up, Clor, then you have to contribute. Like, actually contribute."

Clor threw a balled-up piece of paper at Mel, sitting up in her bunk. "Okay. Fine. Lynn was a terrible and unjust ruler, making many horrible decisions—"

"Stop insulting Lynn," Lucy put in.

"Aaaww!" Lynn said, eagerly watching the argument in front of her.

"—being irresponsible and generally annoying everyone," Clor continued. "And so she was executed."

"Jesus," Lynn groaned, face changing drastically.

"Wrong religion," Kayla put in, finally joining the fray.

"And she was replaced by Ilse, who everyone agreed was the best ruler ever."

The six girls all looked over at their six-year-old sister, who was currently drawing unicorns on the walls of the cabin.

"She totally was," Judith decided.

Clor got up, took the cardboard crown from Lynn's head, and placed it on Ilse.

Who promptly took it off and drew a unicorn on it.

Mel grinned. "Best. Queen. Ever."

 **19\. Make Up**

Shane breathed in. Breathed out.

And exploded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He demanded. "Why can you never admit that something was your fucking fault?! How hard would it be?"  
He didn't regret the words, even as Julia's face crumpled slightly. She was such a bitch! He was just trying to be nice, trying to show that for once, he actually liked someone, and she made it so hard! And the words he had used—no. Julia wasn't like Nyssa, easily triggered by anything unkind. Her family back in Amsterdam loved her. They never sinned her for anything. No one ever did. So when he did...he wasn't compounding a problem!

Then the guilt started creeping up on him. He reddened, refusing to let himself cry. He shouldn't have let himself explode. But Julia shouldn't have dyed his hair pink, either. She knew that he was sensitive about his long hair, and she insisted on drawing attention to it. She was always like this. It was her fault!

Oh, fuck. Now it was his, too. Fuck his stupid fucking crush.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and then repeated it louder.

Julia's face sprung back into a smile. "Good."

"Gah! Fuck you!"

"I'm sorry."

Shane had to wait a full second to register it. "I'm sorry," Julia repeated.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"It's…" Shane stopped himself. "No! It's not okay! You dyed my hair pink!"

"Well, I'm really sorry."

Shane kind of hated himself as he let Julia hug him. But he guessed that he liked Julia a little too much to actually hate her. He let Julia pull him into a kiss as fireworks exploded in his mind.

"About time!" Alice called.

 **20\. Make Out**

Alice and Nolan briefly separated from their face-sucking session in the makeout closet to take a few breaths. Alice couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Did you see?"

Nolan was at her neck, covering it with feather-light kisses. "Did you see?" Alice repeated.

Nolan straightened. "What?"

"Julia and Shane finally got together!"

Nolan groaned slightly, leaning in for another kiss. Alice pulled away. "What?"

"Al...can we just...not talk about your sister while we try to make out?"

Alice giggled, reattaching herself, and they continued.

 **Notes: I think that there are a lot of cute moments at Camp, but I hope to convey more of the sad ones, too, as I go on. Once we get to the Off Season, I think that'll become more apparent.**

 **I admit that Nico in a tutu is one of my happy places. And I also have a lot of Soul Eater headcanons for Percy and Annabeth. It's an anime where people can turn into weapons, and where they fight demons, for anyone who doesn't know.**

 **See you next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**21.** **Razor**

After the war when two of Chiara's siblings died, she got a little depressed, okay? It was exhausting, with all the expectations of being upbeat. And Chiara just didn't feel anything even more. Even arguing with Damien didn't make her feel anything. It didn't matter how much he or anyone else insulted her. She was just numb.

She discovered that physical pain helped when Clarisse beat her up during hand-to-hand one Tuesday. And that was why she was in the bathroom, trying to muster up the courage to cut open her palm.

Chiara wasn't expecting Mei, one of Aphrodite's kids, to walk in. Chiara didn't bother hiding the razor. Mei just sighed. "That's not how you do it."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't go at it from that angle. Go horizontal. Downwards. Shallow cuts." Mei gave one final smirk. "Hon, you really are just _too_ innocent, aren't you?"

"Um…"

"Aw. You can't even talk. See you at Campfire!" Mei walked out. Chiara thought that she might have heard a _giggle._

Chiara set down the razor.

 **22\. Wingman**

"Excuse me?" Lou Ellen said.

Mitchell reddened. "I said, I heard that Drew was into Jake. But I don't think he likes her."

"Um. Cool, I guess?"

Lou looked utterly confused. Mitchell resisted the urge to look back at Jake for advice. Jake had asked him to be his wingman, but the problem was, Mitchell had no idea how to do that. Make a fool of himself? Talk up Jake? What the Hades was he supposed to do? Which is why he was lying about the whole Drew thing. As long as he made enough stuff up, something was bound to go right. "Yeah. Um, he said that your hair was even prettier than hers, actually."

Realization dawned on Lou's face. "Oh!" she blushed. "Thanks, Mitchell." She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "That's super sweet. But you don't have to lie and say that it was Jake. I'm glad that you like my hair." She smiled at him and walked off.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jake walked up to him, patting his shoulder. "Mitchell Adanalie, you are the _worst_ fucking wingman the world has ever seen."

"Yeah," Mitchell said. "Sorry."

 **23\. Strawberry Lemonade**

It was really, really hot out. So Kayla blackmailed Cecil into giving her some of the lemonade powder that she knew he had, and had Jarred, a child of Demeter, get her some strawberries. Lynn helped her squeeze some of the juice out of the strawberries through a long process of trial and error that had them both sticky and annoyed by the end of it. And then they had to go and haul some water from the bathhouses over to the "backyard" of the Apollo cabin, which took a long time and which Clorinda told them was probably completely unsanitary.

But when they finally had everything mixed together—oh, geez.

Heaven.

"This isn't bad, even if we're all going to die of tetanus poisoning," Clorinda snickered.

Will winced. "I'm not sure if you've got that right."

"We should share with the rest of Camp!" Shira suggested.

Half the cabin immediately started yelling at her, shooting the idea down, before Phoebe seconded her and Sunny added her voice to their cause. At which point Caden and Henry helped drag the tub of lemonade to the front of the cabin.

"It's gonna be a mob," Judith pointed out.

Phoebe smirked. "Good thing we brought weapons."

 **24\. Dammit**

"No!" Christopher shrieked.

Fulvia jerked her hand back so fast that it wasn't even funny. Unfortunately, she was holding a wrench. And accidentally punched Carlos in the face.

"Sorry!" the daughter of Dionysus exclaimed. "I didn't mean to!"

Christopher was still inspecting the damage to the grommets in the machine. "You didn't do too much damage."

"Let me try," Carlos said. The son of Nike held out his hand to Fulvia, who handed him the wrench. "I can do this better than any of you."

"I don't think that you can," Christopher said. He would never admit it, but he did have a small modicum of pride for being a child of Hephaestus.

"I can totally beat you!"

"This isn't a game you can win or lose! This is building a robot! It took Malcolm _forever_ to program this, and I don't want to make him do this again."

Carlos ignored him, going at the gears with a wrench.

"No!"

Carlos stopped, glaring at him. "What?"

"You can't be so rough with it!"

Carlos tried again, this time twisting a gear the wrong way.

"Dammit!" Christopher yelled. "Fuck! Stop! Jesus! Both of you get out! I never expected you two to be so bad at something this simple."

"It's okay," he told the robot once the other two had left. "I can fix this. I've got you."

"Are we going to talk about Chris's attachment to that robot?" Carlos hissed to Fulvia as they left the workshop.

"Oh, shut up. I think it's adorable."

 **25\. Glasses**

"No."

"What about these?"

"No."

"These?"

"Absolutely not."

Jason groaned. "Well, what's wrong with them?"

Piper sighed. "They're the wrong shape, the wrong color, even the wrong material!"

"What do you mean, the wrong material?!"

"They're the plastic kind. They don't work with your face. And they're red. Not with your skin tone, Sparky."

"You are _such_ an Aphrodite kid sometimes."

"Oh, shut up. You're lucky I'm here to save you from being arrested by the fashion police."

Jason picked up a pair of black wire frames.

"No."

"I haven't even put them on yet!"

"They're exactly like the glasses you have now, Jason."

"So?"

"So, we're here to get you some new ones."

"Well, what do you want?"

A grin spread across Piper's face. "If you'd just try some blue ones…"

"No. No blue."

"Come on! What's your problem with it?"

"Everything is blue. My eyes are blue. My shoes are blue. Half my clothes are blue. I can't deal with more blue."

Piper handed him a pair. "Just _try_ them."

"Fine." Jason tried them on.

"Ugh. You're right."

Jason checked himself in the mirror. "Actually, these aren't bad."

"Absolutely not! Back to the drawing board."

"This is going to go on forever."

"Do you have other plans?"

"...no."

 **26\. Hunger Games Style.**

There were only four of them left. The pair from 10, Hazel and Frank, and the pair from 8, Lacy and Mitchell.

They stood, facing each other in the open field. The rolling grass reminded Hazel of home. It felt magical to Lacy, who had never been around wildlife before. Lacy didn't want to be in the Games, but she couldn't deny that the scenery had been nice.

Lacy bit back a sob. _I must be crazy._ But hey, she'd been forced to go into the Games with her own brother. Not that District 10 had it any better. They were in a relationship. Either way, whoever went home would be experiencing incredible grief.

Mitchell was standing in front of her almost protectively, not that he'd be able to do much against the able-bodied Hazel and Frank. Both Mitchell and Lacy were malnourished and scrawny, and the pair from 10 was 17, while Mitchell was 16 and Lacy 13. They didn't stand a chance.

But something strange seemed to happen as Mitchell charged at District 10.

"No!" Lacy screamed, but her voice was lost in the wind.

Mitchell knew that he only had one shot. But his knife hit Hazel in the heart. Frank bowled into him moments later, knocking him over, but Hazel's cannon fired. Frank roared with rage and pain. "I'm sorry," Mitchell whispered. "But I have to save her.

Frank dragged his knife across Mitchell's throat.

Mitchell knew that he had failed. He knew that he was dying. But he felt something pressed into his hand.

 _Knife._

He thrust upwards, at Frank's own neck. He thought he saw relief in Frank's eyes as the two of them died.

The trumpets rang out, but Lacy was still sobbing over her brother's body.

 **27\. The Talk**

"Malcolm?" Malcolm's 11-year-old brother Irfan asked in the morning, before the Athena cabin left for breakfast. "Why were you and Fulvia out after curfew last night?"

Aubrey let out a cough that sounded like _make-out closet._ Malcolm heard Annabeth admonishing her.

"And why were you making those noises?" Irfan said.

Malcolm looked down into the adorable face of his younger brother. He could _not_ ruin his brother's innocence.

"Well...me and Fulvia really like each other, Irfan. So last night…"

"You had sex?" Irfan said.

Malcolm reddened. "No! We were just kissing!"

Irfan shrugged. "Okay!" He turned and left.

"Wait!" Malcolm called, suddenly angry. "Who told you about sex?!"

"Run," Aubrey muttered to Sage.

 **28\. Tree**

Not Thalia's tree. But perhaps the tree that held the most significance to Camp Half-Blood. The huge sycamore that grew on the edge of the woods.

Everyone loved climbing it. Sitting under it. Making circles of rocks around it, especially the kind with names that were used to commemorate those who died in the wars. It was so big that at least ten people could lean on it at a time, and more than that if people piled on top of each other or climbed the tree.

One day, Mimi Lafferty, a daughter of Janus, set out to draw it. It took her almost a month. She used a huge piece of paper, and tried to chronicle every limb, every branch, every twig, every leaf. She wasn't the most talented artist, so she enlisted Lucy Ramos from the Apollo cabin and Harper Chauncey from Tyche to help her with some of the shading. And by the end of August, Mimi had a pretty rendition of the tree. She went over it in pen, signifying the finish.

All except for the bottom. Along the bottom, she had a month's worth of drawings of different people under and in the lower branches of the tree. Some were regulars, like Callie, one of Aphrodite's kids, in the lowest branch. Austin and Lynn from the Apollo cabin sitting next to each other in nearly the same spot every day. Greg from Hypnos, sleeping in slightly different positions in a small pile of leaves.

The rest had wild variation. There was a face from nearly everyone at Camp somewhere in the bottom of the tree, drawn over each other until you could barely understand what you were looking at.

The thing is, Mimi _could_ understand what she was seeing. Despite the confusion, she could name every blurry face. And she loved it.

 **29\. Latin**

"Isn't Latin kind of a Roman thing to learn?" Jalus asked his older brother Nick over lunch at the Iris table.

"Fuck you," Nick told him, not looking up from his Latin book.

"It does seem pretty miserable," Jalus pointed out. "There's like, fifty billion conjugations for everything, and a ton of vocabulary, and once you've memorized it all you still can't understand what anyone's saying."

"Someone's bitter," Nick said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And it's a dead language, too," Jalus continued. "So it's not really that useful. I mean, I speak Tibetan, and it's cool, but it's totally useless out in the real world. And I'm okay with admitting that. And those are still languages that people use. So why do you bother with Latin?"

"Look up the meaning of 'Romance language,' and then we can talk."

"Seriously. Why do you bother?"

Nick finally looked up. "Maybe I'm learning Latin so that I can more easily make my daring escape over to Camp Jupiter, where I'll live in peace and harmony with my fellows, unlike over here."

"Ha, ha."

Nick didn't respond.

Jalus got a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach all of a sudden. "Well, seriously. Don't do that. We'd miss you."

"Yeah," Nick said. "Fair enough."

 **30\. Hamilton**

"It's the logical thing to do," Rafael pointed out. "It's all the rage nowadays, and we've gone through all of the other musicals that people actually know."

"Funny Girl."

"The Pirate Queen."

Rafael slammed his fist into the table in consternation at his siblings and glared at Caden and Kayla. "Godsdammit! Stop suggesting those!"

"Guys, I think we should do it," Shira said, if only because Raf rarely ever acted excited about anything, and it was good to give him something to care about.

"Second," said Henry.

Then Jude. "Third."

"So it's settled."

Within a little while, the members of Apollo's cabin were going through the opening number to Hamilton.

Austin elbowed Lynn, tilting his head towards Raf, who had an evil grin spreading over his face. "He's excited."

Lynn gave her best evil smile. "This is _Hamilton._ Why aren't you?"

"Fine. Let's just turn this into an evil laughter session in our happiness over _finally_ doing _Hamilton."_

"Second it."

Mel had overheard them. "Third."

 **Notes: I realize that a lot of these center around the Apollo cabin, and I apologize for that. But I've got a lot of ideas around them. I think that my favorite drabble for this chapter was probably Jason and Piper glasses shopping. I have a lot of headcanons centering around that. Thoughts? Suggestions?**


End file.
